<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to You by AngelOfImpala221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978810">Back to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfImpala221/pseuds/AngelOfImpala221'>AngelOfImpala221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfImpala221/pseuds/AngelOfImpala221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the You verse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello 👋 </p>
<p>If you have been following the series, you might know I promised the next part today but due to my finals I am a bit occupied and I really did overestimate my capabilities 😅😅.</p>
<p>I wasn't able to upload for today, an i realized I will not be able to do it until school ends because my professors are pushing all the work at the last minute, making us do 1 month of work in the next few weeks </p>
<p>I sincerely so apologize to all who waited for today and to disappoint yall. I opened this work to prove that I will not be leaving but will be taking a break and will hopefully return after Christmas.</p>
<p>Once again I apologize and I truly am sorry I couldn't upload today. (I slept finally after 36 hrs of work and that's the reason for the delay in upload.)</p>
<p>Once my school's over, I will start editing this work (starting from the summary to getting rid of this chapter lol). I really am sorry for not keeping my word.</p>
<p>Until Christmas (30th of December hopefully)</p>
<p>👋 👋 👋 👋 👋 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I am sorry again and thank you for your patience,)  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>